Embodiments of the present invention relate to a 3D display device and an operating method thereof.
Recently, stereoscopic display has become a major trend in the display field, and a 3D display device has become more and more widely used in peoples lives.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a current 3D display device. As shown in FIG. 1, a popular passive polarized 3D display device is mainly composed of a display screen 1 for outputting and displaying images and a light decomposing device 2 disposed on a light emitting side of the display screen 1, wherein the light decomposing device 2 is used for decomposing a image outputted from the display screen 1 into two different sets of pictures for a viewer's left and right eyes by means of the phase difference thereof, and the two different sets of pictures are: one set of pictures having a polarized direction in parallel with a direction of the polarized plane of incident linear polarized light and the other set of pictures having a polarized direction perpendicular to the direction of the polarized plane of the incident linear polarized light. Alternatively, the light decomposing device 2 decomposes the image outputted from the display screen 1 into a left-handed circular polarized light for the left/right eye and a right-handed circular polarized light for the right/left eye.
After the incident linear polarized light emitted from the display screen 1 passes through the light decomposing device 2, the image is decomposed into two sets of pictures: one set in parallel with and the other set perpendicular to the direction of the polarized plane of the incident linear polarized light. Emitting linear polarized light for the set of pictures in parallel with the direction of the polarized plane of the incident linear polarized light is transmitted through only a right/left eyeglass and is seen by a viewer's right/left eye, and emitting linear polarized light for the other set of pictures perpendicular to the direction of the polarized plane of the incident linear polarized light is transmitted through only a left/right eyeglass and is seen by a viewer's left/right eye, and thus, different pictures seen by the left and right eyes are synthesized into a stereoscopic image by the viewer's brain, a 3D display effect is presented.
However, this display technology reduces the resolution of a display by half, because one original image is decomposed into two sets of pictures respectively seen by the left and right eyes.